wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chronicles of the War in Azeroth
Niniejszy tekst został umieszczony w podręczniku do pierwszej z serii gier Warcraft, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. :Uwaga: Według Podręcznika Gracza Przymierza obecna nazwa (królestwo Stormwind) została ustanowiona dopiero jakiś czas po Trzeciej Wojnie, wcześniej obowiązującą nazwą było Azeroth. Słowo wstępne :Opis wydarzeń prowadzących do wojny pomiędzy Ludzkością a Orczymi Hordami według relacji Sir Lothara, Rycerza Królestwa. Wstąpienie Llane'a i Medivha thumb|Królestwo Azeroth :Nazywam się Sir Lothar, jestem członkiem Bractwa Konia i wojownikiem w służbie Króla. Czuję się w obowiązku poinformować was o wydarzeniach, które doprowadziły do obecnego konfliktu. Opowieść o naszej bitwie z Orkami rozpoczyna się czterdzieści lat temu. Mówię wam o tym, gdyż pozwoli to wam zrozumieć nasz wysiłek, jak również zyskać wiedzę o naszym wrogu. Jako adept historii i sztuki wojennej wiem, że zrozumienie przeszłości pozwoli nam podjąć dobre decyzje na przyszłość. 559 :Pokój panował od wielu pokoleń, a rządy Króla Wrynna III były czasem rozwoju. Nieustanne knowania i spiski, które znaczyły rządy poprzednich Królów, nie znalazły sobie miejsca na dworze Wrynna. Ze związku nadwornego Czarownika i tajemniczej podróżniczki narodziło się dziecko Medivh. Gdy przyszedł na świat, kobieta zniknęła, a chłopiec trafił na dwór pod opiekę królestwa. 564 :Królowi Wrynnowi i Lady Varii urodził się syn, książę Llane. Był to ich pierwszy i jedyny potomek, jednak przetrwanie dynastii zostało zapewnione. Był to wielki dzień dla Królestwa, który świętowano na wielkich festynach i turniejach. Król Wrynn ogłosił, że urodziny jego syna będą dniem świątecznym po kres jego rządów i z tej okazji wręczył każdemu mieszkańcowi Azeroth złotego suwerena. 571 :Osiągnięcie Wieku Wstąpienia z dzieciństwa w dorosłość jest oczekiwana z niecierpliwością przez rodziców i dzieci. Medivh doczekał tego czasu i spodziewano się, że zostanie mianowany Uczniem Czarownika na Dworze. W wigilię tego wydarzenia snem chłopca targały mroczne wizje postaci ściganych przez dłębokie wąwozy. Obudziwszy się zlany zimnym potem Medivh pognał do sypialni swego ojca. Gdy Czarownik dotknął zroszonej potem brwi syna, w jego oczach zapłonął dziki ogień. Eksplozja mocy musiała być tak silna, że dosięgła nawet Opactwa Northshire, gdyż w ciągu godziny setka kleryków zjawiła się na zamku. :Tylko dzięki połączeniu ich umiejętności i mocy Czarownika udało się opanować Medivha. Gdy magia o niewiarygodnej mocy wypływała z niego, chłopiec krzyczał z niewyobrażalnego bólu wywołanego przez przepływające przezeń energie. Godziny mijały, może nawet dni, czas wydawał się stając w miejscu, a furia Medivha rosła. :Wtedy jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki wszystko ustało. Czarownik padł martwy bez życia, a Medivh zapadł w głęboki sen - jego serce biło słabo, a ledwie wyczuwalny oddech wydobywał się spomiędzy jego ust. Po długiej dyskusji Król i Opat z Northshire zgodzili się, że dla dobra jego samego i Królestwa Medivh powinien zostać zabrany do Opactwa. 577 :Llane osiągnął Wiek Wstąpienia i przejął wszystkie obowiązki Księcia Azeroth. Podczas ceremonii dziesiątki tysięcy obywateli składała mu hołd i życzenia długiego życia. Podczas wieczornej uczty w powietrzu pojawił się chłodny wiatr. Z początku delikatna bryza wzmagała się, aż drzwi do wielkiej sali zostały wyrwane z zawiasów. Gdy goście zostali powaleni wiatrem, do komnaty wkroczyła postać niesiona na skrzydłach wiatru jak padlinożerny ptak. :Pochodnie rozbłysnęły niebieskim płomieniem i wszystkim ukazała się twarz Medivha. Gdy ruszył do królewskiego stołu, strażnicy poderwali się na nogi. Delikatny gest maga ich unieruchomił, skamieniałych w miejscu. Czarownik, teraz już mężczyzna, wyjaśnił, że lata jego snu zostały zakończone. Lata nieustannej opieki kleryków z Opactwa Northshire pozwoliła mu zyskać kontrolę nad swoimi mocsami. Gdy duch i ciało się ze sobą zgrały, przebudził się i niezwłocznie wyruszył do Fortu Stormwind. Medivh oznajmił, że przybył, by się zrewanżować za dobroć, jaką okazano mu przez lata opieki i by wziąć udział w ceremonii Wstąpienia księcia Llane'a. Spod płaszcza wyjął klepsydrę wykonaną z najczystszego obsydianu, której piasek był biały jak śnieg. Młody książę przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, lecz o ile piasek wydawał się nieustannie przesypywać z góry na dół, niższa część nigdy się nie zapełniała, a górna nigdy się nie opróżniała. Medivh powiedział, że piaski reprezentują lud królestwa i tak długo, jak się nie przesypią, rządy Króla Wrynna będą bezpieczne. 583 :Sześć lat minęło, a w kraju powoli zaczynało się źle dziać. Zboża gniły na najcenniejszych glebach królestwa. Dzieci chorowały i nigdy nie zdrowiały. Nawet nastroje poddanych Azeroth wydawały się gorsze. Podczas zbiorów pogoda była chłodna, a w lecie słońce prażyło ziemię, czyniąc prace poza cieniem niemal niemożliwą. Żaden kleryk czy czarownik nie byli w stanie dociecc, co wywołało tę zmianę w krainie. Coraz więcej ludzi pomstowało na tych, których niegdyś darzyli miłością. :Pewnego ponurego dnia Książę Llane pospieszył do ojca, niosąc ze sobą klepsydrę. Nocą piasek przesypał się z góry na dół i już się kończył. Król Wrynn wziął artefakt w dłonie, a przez jego ciało przebiegła chłodna fala. Gdy ostatnie ziarenka spadły na dół, u wrót Fortu Stormwind rozległ się wielki hałas. Nagle błonia zapełniły się przerażającymi stworzeniami. Strasznie zdeformowane, okrutne kpiny z człowieczeństwa ruszyły na strażników królewskich i rozerwały ich na kawałki. Król Wrynn wysłał Llane'a i królową Varię wraz z eskortą rycerzy do Opactwa w Northshire, obiecując, że wezwie ich, gdy straszne bestie zostaną zniszczone. Ten dzień jeszcze nie nadszedł. Rządy Króla Llane'a i Orcza Inwazja 584 :W wieku lat dwudziestu Llane został ogłoszony Królem Azeroth. Jego zadanie było jasne - oczyścić kraj z tych stworzeń. Nieliczni, którzy przeżywali starcia, określali siebie jako Orków. Gdy byli brani na spytki, niewiele wyjawiali i woleli śmierć niż udzielanie informacji. Są oni okrutni, sadystyczni i źli - nie widząc różnicą między żołnierzem czy dzieckiem, wojownikiem czy kobietą. Bez zastanowienia mordują każdego, kogo napotkają.Jedyni ludzie, którzy nie padli pod ciosami Orczych ostrzy, zostali zabrani na rozciągające się na wschodzie bagna, gdzie Orkowie utworzyli swoje obozy. Nie wiadomo, co się z tymi ludźmi dzieje, chociaż wszyscy podejrzewają najgorsze, gdyż nikt stamtąd nie wrócił. 593 :Niemal dziesięć lat potyczek i rajdów na Pograniczu utrzymywało lud Azeroth w ciągłym pogotowiu, lecz Orcze hordy zostały odparte na bagna. Król Llane odkrył, że Orkowie, chociaż byli niewiarygodnie silni i gwałtowni, rzadko byli dobrze wytrenowani w walce i zawsze pozostawali niezorganizowani. Był to klucz do wygranej i słabość wroga, którą miał nadzieję wykorzystać w przyszłości. Zagadką, której żaden Kleryk czy Czarodziej nie mógł rozwikłać, było pochodzenie tych stwworzeń. :W dziesiątym roku swoich rządów Króla Llane'a odwiedziła tajemnicza podróżniczka. Przybyła do niego z ostrzeżeniem, które, jak wierzyła, pozwoli pomóc mu w walce z wrogami krainy. Związek między Królewskim Czarownikiem a nią miał zaowocować powiciem dziecka, któremu mogłaby przekazać swoją wiedzę i moc, zanim odejdzie w dalszą drogę. Nie wzięła jednak pod uwagę, że inne siły tego świata, jak i spoza niego, będą próbowały zdominować chłopca. Teraz stał się naczyniem mistycznej mocy. :Przez długi czas prowadziła badania i odkryła, że moce, które krążyły w żyłach jego syna go zmieniły, czyniąc go szalonym. Odkrywszy tę tajemnicę była zmuszona spróbować go zniszczyć. Pokonał ją, lecz nie zabił. :Bitwa wyczerpała oboje walczących, lecz Medivh miał wystarczającą moc, by ją wygnać sprzed swego oblicza i nakazał jej nigdy nie wracać. Jego magia była tak silna, że nie mogła przełamać jego czaru, więc nie mogła pomóc w doprowadzeniu do upadku własnego syna. Podróżniczka wyjawiła również, że Medivh był odpowiedzialny za przybycie Orków do Azeroth. Podczas magicznego starcia ze swoim ojcem niechcący otworzył przejście do świata, który oni oraz inne straszne stworzenia zwali domem. Orkowie są potomkami chaosu i nawet Medivh nie miał mocy, by ich kontrolować. :Mimo że bitwa znacznie osłabiła Medivha, podróżniczka ostrzegła króla, że nadejdzie czas, kiedy Azeroth będzie musiało sobie z nim poradzić. Odchodząc wyraziła nadzieję, że wierzy, że czarodziej nie stanie się tak potężny, że przez niego ucierpi cały świat. :Wojna przeniosła się na bagna. Ataki na nasze osiedla, niegdyś prowadzone bezładnie, stały się bardziej zorganizowane. Król doszedł do wniosku, że konieczne jest wysłanie piechurów i łuczników do ochrony osad na Pograniczu. Plotki o powołaniu wielkiego Orczego Wodza Wojennego doszły do uszu króla. Mówi się, że to twardy przywódca, który zgromadził walczących między sobą Orków pod jednym sztandarem. Zwiadowcy i szpiedzy Króla Llane'a odkryli, że jest tak sprytny, jak jest żądny krwi. Ten straszny wróg nazywa się Blackhand, a jego władza nad Orczymi hordami może sprowadzić zgubę na całe Azeroth. Król nakazał poszukiwać nowych rekrutów do wyszkolenia w sztuce walki i że nadszedł dla ludu Azeroth czas, by przygotować królestwo do wojny. Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Kategoria:Ludzie en:Chronicles of the War in Azeroth